Merry Christmas
by Haldir'sgirl1218
Summary: This is for all Gabby shippers enjoy Gibbs finally tells Abby how he feels many romantic moments events on christmas eve and day cute little fanfic please read and review Enjoy :) i might add another chapter called aftermath based on ya know what happens at the office and such i don't know yet


**disclaimer:I don't own any of the NCIS characters Gibbs loves Abby Gabby shippers welcome enjoy!:) it gets random serious in one little part i used some quotes from the show I know GABBY FOREVER RATE M FOR A REASON READ AT YOUR OWN INNOCENCE :) Enjoy**

Christmas Eve

Abby sat in her lab waiting the last 23 minutes of the day was the hardest especially around this time of year Christmas eve a holiday she could spend two whole days with Gibbs. She was waiting for her boss as the elevator dinged and that silver-haired fox that she was waiting for came out "Hey Abs" he greeted before kissing her head. She stared into his blue eyes as she rose to her feet trying so hard not to kiss his soft,pink lips. Abby looked up slightly and smiled slyly kissing Gibbs right on the lips quick and sweet trying to control her urge to rip his clothes off and do it on the floor "Misletoe". Gibbs smiled "You ready to go?" Abby nodded "Of course my silver-haired fox" Abby giggled "Your all mine tonite" she asked innocently "Yes I'm all yours" Gibbs smirked Abby blushed and grabbed his hand hugging his arm her hand-held Gibbs's presents one in a bag another in a box. "Here let me get that for you" Gibbs grabbed the box "You can't peek" Abby teased "Don't worry I won't'" He smiled that smile that only Abby brought out. They got to the car as he opened the door for Abby as gentlemen should do. They drove down the street as Abby turned to him "Hey can we stop at my place I need to change" Abby said "Why?" Gibbs replied changing his lane "Because I didn't want to get it dirty" Gibbs chuckled at this comment "Abs that's why you have your red crime suit" He smiled as he pulled into her drive way "Well I happen to get grease on my clothes when I work with cars like I did today" Abby said getting out. Gibbs watched as the girl he's been in love with since day one walked away he smirked a bit and sighed "Gunny you need to get yourself together and ask her out before she's gone" Gibbs said out loud he closed his eyes and he pictured how to ask her to be his girl as Abby walked out about ten minutes later she was wearing a short velvet red skirt with white trim she had on red and white tights a red blouse that showed off her curves her signature platform boots and a long red trench coat with white gloves she was perfect just the way he liked he would never change anything about Abby. They got to Gibbs's house and walked in "What do you want to do Abs?" Gibbs asked as he sat down on the couch exhausted from that days work.

Abby frowned slightly "Are you ok Gibbs?" he looked at her "Ya fine just been up for a few days trying to finish this case" he said pulling her on his lap and kissed her head. She smiled widely "Can we eat here I'll cook you just rest a bit I'll be your house wife for today" She giggled teasing him a bit "Well I want you to do what you want I don't need special treatment" Gibbs said laying back. Abby giggled and kissed his nose "I want to do this" She hopped up and Gibbs couldn't help but watch as her skirt went up he smirked to himself. Abby started dinner and brought Gibbs a beer. "Ok one present today one tomorrow" Abby said handing him the box-shaped present. Gibbs proceeded to tear the paper off and opened the white box that was being hidden by the reindeer paper. He pulled out a large fleece blanket those hand-made tied together blankets it was black on the front and white on the back on the front it said "NCIS:Special Agent LeRoy Jethro Gibbs" in white lettering. "Aw Abs I I don't know what to say..." He paused smiling softly "Thanks" he said kissing her on the cheek she giggled and walked back to the kitchen a half hour later Abby walked back into the kitchen "Gib-" she smiled at the sight she saw Gibbs cuddled up under the blanket she made him she got under the covers with him and laid her head on his chest. Gibbs stirred and opened one eye looking down at Abby who was in his arms "Abs?" he asked as she looked up at him "Rest well?" she asked as she kissed his cheek "ya I'm good now" he said rubbing the side of her cheek with his thumb and kissed her nose she giggle but then suddenly got serious "Gibbs...I need to tell you something that day you told me that you wanted to kill yourself it scared me I don't ever want to lose you ever or feel that scared again" she said tearing up.

Gibbs brushed the tears away "Don't worry Abby I'll always be here I'm not going anywhere" He said as he kissed her softly passionately but sweet and pulled away slowly getting up"Let's eat" Abby nodded blushing alot "What was that?" she asked "What are you talking about Abs I didn't do anything"he said smirking and they went and sat at the table on the table was meatloaf and white wine. Gibbs pulled out Abby's chair for her and then sat himself. After they got done and he helped Abby clean up Abby asked Gibbs "can we go ice skating?" Abby asked "Whatever you want Abs" Gibbs said smiling he grabbed their coats and they left. Gibbs helped Abby out of the car and they walked into the ice rink no one was there but the janitor. "Excuse me my girlfriend are leaving early tomorrow and I was wondering if we could skate here for a bit before we go back to Florida" Gibbs asked the man telling a white lie. "Ok just because it's christmas eve" "Thankyou so much" Abby said giggling"Girlfriend huh? I like the sound of that" Abby giggled Gibbs just chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders half hugging her kissing her temple. They got ice skates on and once on the ice Abby lost her balance and fell into Gibbs's chest "You ok?" he asked helping her stand up straight hands in hers "Ya just haven't ice skated in a while" they spun in a small circle a few times so she could get use to it and Abby's phone went off as it turned midnight and played 1000years as they slow danced in away her arms around his neck his arms around her waist forehead against hers he pressed against her gently.

"I want to know if you'll love no matter what" Abby said into the nap of his neck "Abs I'll love you know matter what you know that I love you more than you know" He said Abby smiled "I'll protect you i promise your safe with me no ones going to hurt you Abs"he said "I'll move your whole lab into the elevator if that helps" she said imitating Gibbs giggling a bit "That's right" he said "Abs i need to ask you something...I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time" he said pausing getting up the courage but he was cut off by Abby pressing her finger to his lips again imitating him "Shh Yes I'll be your girl" she said smiling as if knowing he was going to ask her. Gibbs smiled as their lips were inches apart and they kissed deeply passionately their lips melting together. Gibbs pulled away slowly"Let's get out of here" he said and they left the rink. Gibbs got done taking his skates off at the same time Abby did she shivered as he picked her up bridle style "You cold?" he asked as they neared the car "Wait can we go to the park for a bit?" she asked "Of course" he said putting her down the park was right next to the rink "But let's not stay to long I wouldn't want you to catch cold" he said putting his coat around her shoulders and he pulled her close arm around her waist her head on his shoulder.

They enjoyed the silent moment between them the moon hit the park snow perfectly making the snow sparkle it was perfect and beautiful in Gibbs's eyes Abby looked stunning in the moonlight he turned her chin to him and kissed her again gently he couldn't get enough of her lips. "I've waited so long for this Gibbs thank you your my hero just thought you would like to know" she said "Since the moment I laid eyes on you Abs.." was all he said and that's all he needed to say to her. They sat on a bench and talked a bit longer till Abby started to fall asleep. Gibbs picked her up and went back to his car and got her strapped in he got in and drove home looking over once in a while sound asleep he smiled to himself "Good job Gunny" he muttered to himself. Gibbs got to his house and got her inside and on the couch carefully getting her out of her clothes and got her in one of his shirts and bottoms "sound sleeper" he muttered "Must have been exhausted" he said again in that same tone she was sound asleep still. Gibbs went to his room and opened the velvet box he got Abby and smiled at what was inside. He got into pjs and went down and laid with her spooning her under the blanket she made him he kissed her head drifting off to sleep as he stroked the girl's hair.

* * *

Christmas Day

Gibbs woke to the sight off Abby sitting next to him watch an old western movie on his older than dirt tv so Abby calls it it was 8 o'clock. "Mornin' Abs" Gibbs said smiling softly. Abby turned to him she was wearing his over sized black hoodie. Abby threw her arms around Gibb's "Good morning Gibbs! Merry christmas" she said excitedly. Gibbs looked around at the christmas decorations on the ceiling and the fire-place mantle the green and red lights and garlin. "Wow Abs it's wonderful. But you didn't need to do it" he said smiling and kissed her cheek Abby smiled "I made pancakes in the shape of ginger bread" She said giggling and stood. "When did you get up?" Gibbs asked pulling her down on his lap by her waist she giggled loudly "Gibbs.." she said embarrassed but happy "Yes?" he asked kissing her spider web tattooed neck smiling Gibbs was happy and content. "I'm glad you asked me out I was beginning to worry that you didn't like me like that" Abby said "But then I thought nah it's obvious by the way he's always looking at my body" She laughed out loud. Gibbs smirked and pushed her on the couch tickling her she laughed wildly he chuckled and let her breath "Hah" Abby said her laugh fading but her smile still on her face. "I love you Gibbs" she said "I love you too" he signed kissing her gently. "Let's eat" Abby said and they both stood. "Are we going to Duckey's today?" She asked walking into the kitchen Gibbs went to his room and got Abby's present.

"Ya" he said going down the stairs and handing her the long velvet box. "Merry christmas Abs" he said kissing her cheek. Abby turned his face and kissed him on his lips deeply his hands went to her waist he pulled his lips half way from hers "Mmmm Abs not now later tonite" he said Abby smiled "Ok I just can't help myself Silver-fox" she teased as she opened the box inside was a necklace with a gold chain and huge amulet with a big emerald stone "Gibbs it's beautiful" she said smiling throwing her arms around his neck and hanging on his practically pushing him over. Gibbs balanced himself out and hugged her back "It was my mother's" he said as she turned around and he put it on her brushing the back of her neck with his fingers which sent a chill down Abby's spine. "It's beautiful I love it Gibb's" she said with all sincerity in her voice. Gibbs smiled "Well I'm glad you like it" he said pulling her chair out for her she sat and he pushed it in before sitting himself.

Gibbs took a bite and smiled "These are great Abs" he said after he swallowed "Thanks Gibbs what are we going to tell the team? Are we going to keep it quiet or?" Gibbs grabbed her hands and smiled "Abs I'm going to get rid of rule 12 so it will be ok plus no one follows that rule anyways" he said chuckling softly. All of a sudden Gibbs's phone rang "Gibbs...she's with me...ya were coming over...what time?...ok got it..will be there just have to do something first...see ya Duck" Gibbs hung up "Were getting your stuff moved in here I can protect you easer" Gibbs said finishing his pancakes "Were going to Duck's at 5 that gives us 9 hours to move your clothes and nessasary things in" he said looking at her as she finished eating he had that look like god I hope I'm not moving to fast* he coded to her. Abby giggled "No Gibbs trust me your not we've known and liked each other far to long for it to be fast just don't go popping the question and will be good" she teased *Not that I would mind* she coded. Gibbs just chuckled and went upstairs Abby following Abby grabbed some clothes from his closet that she put in there for when she stayed the night which she did a lot so half her clothes were at his house already. Abby went and changed into a white blouse red skirt and red and white tights as she put on a bell choker she stared at the amulet smiling she leaned down and put on her black boots.

Gibbs got dressed in his grey suit and they walked out of the house together. Gibbs asked to barrow his neighbor's truck and they pulled up to Abby's house and they walked in. A few hours later she was all packed up except for furniture she got all the stuff she couldn't live without. "Do you want to sell your house?" Gibbs asked putting the last box in the truck it was now 1:00. "Nah It's fine I'll keep it as a get away from everyone house when I want to be alone" Abby said softly Gibbs put his arm around her and kissed her temple "Ok Abs" he said smiling softly they got to his house and they unloaded the truck and he gave the keys back to his neighbor. "I have an empty room that I don't use" Gibbs said as Abby started to decorate placing some of her items that showed her personality and style here and there. Gibbs just chuckled and shook his head not bothered by it one bit. They put her clothes away by then it was 4. Abby sat on the floor of the empty room "We should turn this into a study" she said Gibbs ast behind her hugging her around the waist "You can decorate it how ever you want" Gibbs said kissing her gently her lipstick getting on his mouth she giggled.

"We should probably head out soon" he said and stood helping her stand she hopped to her fit and looked up into his eyes running a hand through his hair kissing him gently. "Ok move your butt Gibbs" she said he brushed her pigtails with his hand making them swing to one side she giggled and he smiled. They got out to the car and they talked the whole way to Ducky's. Once at the door Ducky answered "Ah Jethro glad you could make as for you Abbigail" he said Abby and Gibbs's arms were linked together. "Duck" Gibbs acknowledged him as Abby hugged him "Merry Christmas" she said letting go and stepping into the house "I see Abby got what she wanted for christmas" Tony said as Abby walked in holding Gibbs's hand hugging his arm. Gibbs smacked him upside the head as they passed to the living room. Everyone exchanged gifts Ziva got Abby a new choker Tony got her skull earings. "You guys didn't have to" she said hugging them both "No big deal" Tony said smiling "So Abby what did Gibbs give you?" Ziva asked Abby showed them her necklace and they all admired it saying how beautiful it was and how nice it was of him to give it to her."But the best gift he gave me was him" she said kissing his cheek gently. Tim shook his head "What's wrong jealous the boss got Abby and you didn't" Tony teased Tim glared "Shut up Tony" he said. "shall we eat?" Ducky asked as they all got up and merged to the kitchen. Gibbs pulled out her chair for Abby and sat down. "Aw how sweet like a gentlemen" Tony teased. "Shut it Dinozo" Gibbs said. "So how did he ask you?" Ziva asked half way through dinner. "Well we went ice skating and he was going to ask but I already knew what he was going to say because we have that awesome connection thing going on" Abby said and went into detail about how romantic it was till Gibbs coded *Abs you are so cute the way you go on about us* Abby giggled *That's coming from you Silver fox you're the sexy one* she coded back *Abs* he coded and shook his head smiling a closed mouth smile. Abby giggled again and went on with her story. At 9 everyone started to leave "Just wanted to say nice snag boss" Tony said smiling as he left with Ziva.

Gibbs and Abby stayed the longest eating ginger bread cookies and milk by the fire while Ducky talked about his childhood Christmases. Abby was curled up in Gibbs's lap arms wrapped around her lips pressed to her head the whole time. Abby passed out in his arms "I should get going Duck it was nice seeing you merry christmas" Gibbs said as he carried her to the door "Jethro I'm glad she has you I know you'll take care of her and treat her like she deserves" Ducky said. "I got it handled" Gibbs said back as Ducky opened the door for him. Once back at the house Gibbs put Abby on the couch as she woke up and Gibbs lit a fire in the fire-place "Mmm Gibbs wher" he cut her off "Were home Abs it's ok" he said sitting next to her "Here" he said handing her a box. She opened it and it was a stuffed animal penguin. "Oh Gibbs! It's so cute!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly pushing him down on the couch staring into his blue eyes her own green eyes lighting up. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed Abby quickly started undressing she had wanted to do this all day. Gibbs didn't hold back as he removed his clothes kissing down her jaw and neck every touch was mesmerizing and pleasure he ran his hands across her skin so soft and smooth "Your so beautiful Abs" he said kissing her touch every movement made them want each other more and more. Abby sat on his waist rubbing his well-built body with her hands kissing his collar-bone as he lifted her waist up positioning her so he was at her wet entrance he thrusted deep into her causing her to gasp and moan at the same time.

Abby arched up as his pace quickened she laid her body on top of him letting their bodies glide across they ended up on the floor rolling by the fire-place the light dancing on her skin as he kept sending pleasure down her whole body over and over. He grunted as she moved her waist in time with his thrusts "Gibbs ah!" she moaned out as she climaxed in ecstasy sheer pleasure and bliss they both came their fluids mixing he moaned into her neck as they both panted. "That was" Abby said as she snuggled into him eyes growing heavy as she started to fall asleep he kissed her shoulder as she slept on top of him."Merry christmas" Gibbs whispered "I love you" he said as he covered them up with his special blanket and he stared into the fire stroking her body and hair one arm behind his head as they laid on the floor.

~END~

* * *

**EndNote: I hoped you enjoyed I love this pairing only reason I watch the show all I have to say is Gibbs is meant for Abby and Abby for Gibbs true love no one will love her more than Gibbs does! Gabby shipper all the way read and review THANKS :)**


End file.
